SAO: Wings of Adventure, a sequel to Hidden Story
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: My story may have been told for my time in the Sword Art Online game, but some stuff happened after. I'll be telling you guys what happened to me after the events of SAO. Stay tuned if you want, I don't care.(told in first person)
1. Chapter 1: Zycron

I never thought of using it again, the Nervegear, but then I got a package.

My name is Zycron Shade. I am just a common human in a common town, but my story said otherwise. I am one of the 6,000 SAO Survivors. You've probably heard of Kirito, the Black Swordsman who ended the death game, and maybe also heard of Kayaba, the person who created it. But I assure you you've never heard my name in the news. I was one of the only people not to be in a guild the entire game.

But anyways, enough about me. You see, I had this friend who went by the name Lillian. She had survived alongside me those two long years. In real life her name is Seno Takayato, and she lived in the town that I grew up in. In SAO she was one of the most skilled spear wielders.

Back to that package. It was from Seno. I opened it, surprised to see that she had sent me something. Inside was a copy of that new game, ALfheim Online. She had also written a note: "Zycron, I know you probably won't want to go back to the world of Virtual Reality gaming, but if you still have a sense of adventure try this out". Looking at the game it's one of those fantasy games based on different races, in this case fairies. I decided to give it a try, reluctant as I was to put on the headgear again. This is how the next chapter to my life began.


	2. Chapter 2: Zycron

I put on the Nervegear and loaded the game, doing the sensor checks that popped up. Then a blinding light flared and I was standing in a white room.

"Welcome to ALfheim Online. Please enter your name and gender," a computerized voice said to me. I typed "Zycron" into the terminal that appeared and tapped the M that stood for male. After I hit okay a new terminal appeared. "Please choose your race of fairie. Try to choose the one that most fits you."

"Hmm... there's so many races..." I thought out loud, "it's hard to choose but..." I scrolled to the Imp, looking at the purple hair "purple hair, huh? And they seem to be fast fighters... I'll pick this one."

As soon as I hit "Confirm", the voice spoke again. "You have chosen Imp. Your appearance will be chosen at random, and our will be transported to your home town in Imp territory. Is this okay?" I hit "Confirm" once more and was warped out of the room. Wen I opened my eyes I was standing in a market square between two teleport gate archs similar to the ones in Aincrad. I had a sudden strange notion and opened the item menu. "What the-? An error?! But how?" I scrolled through my items desperately, hoping at least one survived the strange transfer of data that happened. In the sea of errors that my inventory was, only one item had survived: my personal forged sword from Aincrad. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Zycron? Is that you?" I turned at this question to see an Undyne nearby, recognizable from her blue hair. I blinked, remembering her voice. "Lillian?"

She smiled. "Glad to see you got my package, Zycron. Seems like the Shades of Peace are united once again."


	3. Chapter 3: Zycron

I sat across from Lillian at a sylven bar. "So, the grand quest of this game is located in Arun?"

She nodded. "Yes, Zycron. And it seems both of us have our stats from SAO. Must have been a data transfer with the data saved to our Nervegears."

I nodded. "Makes sense, but why'd I spawn here in Sylvain? I chose an Imp as my race."

Lillian shrugged. "Beats me, but it may be the location data messed up. I spawned here myself and made sure everyone knew I was not a danger."

i sighed. "I thought those sylphs were gonna cleave my head off. Thanks for the help back there."

Lillian gave a thumbs up. "No problem, Zycron. We're partners from the past so it shouldn't be any problem in the future."

A sylph stood up. "Wait, Zycron?!" I turned at his voice, the sylph looking somewhat familiar. Suddenly it caught up to me. "DJ?!"

DJ nodded. "Yes, it's me. I look different here than irl, don't I."

I nodded back. "Yeah..."

Lillian gave me a strange look. "You know him? When I entered I said 'Zycron might love this place' out loud, and he heard me. He's the one who helped me out."

I sighed. "Met him at a tournament of sorts. He beat me and we became friends."


	4. Chapter 4: Raina

Hi there, my name is Raina Shade. You've probably been following my Brother Zycron's time here. Well... while he was in Sylvain with Lillian and DJ, I was in the real world just getting my own copy of the game, and an Amusphere to go with it. As soon as I set up my account and connected it to wifi, I chose the Cait Sith race. But... I spawned in an odd place. It appeared to be a forest of sorts. On my hip was a strange Katana, one I felt wasn't the right starting weapon. Beside me slept what appeared to be a bush at first glance. Upon examination it was a leafy dragon. I was surprised that no tutorial screens appeared, though.

I had named my avatar Raina, and began walking through the forest. The leafy dragon seemed to follow me, having woken up. When I got to a small clearing, I saw what appeared to be a few players, but all three wore red. I must have made a noise, because they all turned towards me. There was three in all. "Hey, who's that?" The guy on the left said. The guy on the right responded to him. "I don't know... but she doesn't seem harmful." The guy in the middle, who appeared to be their leader, eyed me down then turned away. "She shouldn't be here, that's for certain. You two, kill her and give me any loot you can." That scared me and I drew my sword.

"You'll have to defeat me first!" I yelled at them. The left one laughed. "Ooh, the cats got claws. I'm soo scared." I went into a pose my brother had taught me and glared at the two. I had read the box and knew I couldn't die irl by dying in this game, but I also didn't want to look like a complete noob. The two then charged at me, and I raised my blade to defend.


	5. Chapter 5: Raina

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact from the two enemies blades. Instead, I heard the clang of steel on steel and a rough voice. "You two shouldn't pick on a girl." I looked up and saw what appeared to be the spriggan race, a person wearing black armor with a thin blade. No, two thin blades. His hair was a dark red in color, and two flames flared near him; the two players who had rushed at me.

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" I shouted, causing the spriggan to turn. He started to respond, saying "I was just-" before the last Salamander rushed him. I decided to return the favor and used my katana to cleave through his attacker's armor, killing the other player. "So, what was that?" The leafy dragon, I decided in my head to call him "Firnin", floated near me.

The spriggan turned to me. "I was just trying to help," I pointed my sword at him in challenge, "hey, kid, don't do anything too hasty. You don't want to end up like those three."

"I don't care, this is just a game, isn't it?" I said.

"Well... not everyone thinks that." The guy dequipped both his swords. "My name is Deen. At least that's my name here. I happen to like cats." He pointed to my ears and tail.

I eyed him down. "Raina. Where am I?"

"Neutral territory. Those salamanders were trying to cause trouble. Typical," the spriggan responded. "Can't get rid of 'em, either."

I decided to sheathe the Katana, the dragon landing in my arms. "So... what now?"

Deen sighed. "Well, stay safe, and don't let your familiar die." He flew away before I could ask anything else.


End file.
